


Danganronpa Kyouko Kirigiri's Punishment

by syluxfan2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syluxfan2/pseuds/syluxfan2
Summary: This is an idea of what her punishment would be.It should also be on "FanFiction.net". Same user name.
Kudos: 5





	Danganronpa Kyouko Kirigiri's Punishment

GAME OVER

KYOUKO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.

TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!

Kirigiri finds herself in a courtroom filled with Monokumas. She stands behind a table containing multiple objects marked 'evidence', and pictures of a crime scene with a Monokuma in them. She looks around, studying her surroundings. It appears to be, another, murder trial. There is a judge, defendant, guards, and other Monokumas.

Sighing, she calmly explains, thinking that this is a trap, why the defendant did not commit the murder. Then, a Monokuma busts open the doors to the courtroom. He bears weapons and stains. The court is now filled with panic. The judge is frightened, ordering peace in the court, while Kirigiri just stares coldly. Seeing how Kirigiri reacts, the new Monokuma throws down the weapons out of frustration. The judge orders sleeping gas, and puts on a gasmask, along with the guards. Soon the room is filled with gas, the Monokuma with the weapons is arrested, while the judge stands over Kirigiri. He gets frightened, seeing her face became angry.

Alt:

… Seeing how Kirigiri reacts, the new Monokuma throws down the weapons out of frustration. The judge orders laughing gas, and puts on a gasmask, along with the guards. Soon the room is filled with gas, the Monokuma with the weapons is arrested,while the judge stands over Kirigiri. He gets frightened by seeing her cold smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'alt', the scene is the same, just what is written is different.


End file.
